crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BandiCooper
Regarding the thing you said Regarding the thing you said about Bring Back Bandicoot in one of your blog posts, I would like to note that we have already got a petition for another Crash Bandicoot game if you didn't know already. It involves trying to get Activision and Nintendo to co-op together and produce a beat-em-up crossover game with four universes; Crash Bandicoot, Mario, Wario and Donkey Kong. It will have over 15 characters. To see some of the script that I made for this game, click here. Sorry if this was spam to you, but I thought you might like to know. Also try and email both Activision and Nintendo about my petition if you can. Thank you for listening. EpicWikipedian 12:07, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :The reason why the add page screen has changed is to allow other admins to create default page skins. Namely, the first ones I've added are "Standard level article layout" and "Enhanced level article layout". This is to help cleanup the level articles in addition to providing a newbie helper. To use one of the enhanced skins, you have to create the article first then add to it. If you really don't like the new method of creating pages, select the third option, "Blank page", which is still the normal procedure. Thank you for listening. EpicWikipedian 15:09, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Well done for reverting vandalism It's me again, EpicWikipedian. Just to thank you for reverting vandalism while I was gone. I blocked him indefinitely and deleted the images he added. :) EpicWikipedian 16:15, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Cut levels Okay, I will make sure to set some time aside so I can do that. EpicWikipedian 18:24, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Done, added Cavern Level, Cliff Level and Waterfall Level to the template. If that isn't all of them please leave me another message explaining what the other ones are. EpicWikipedian 18:31, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Articles in need of improvement Anybody is allowed to mark an article as a stub, cleanup-requested, cleanup lead-requested, rewrite-requested, split-requested or for speedy deletion. However, any achievement templates (i.e. editor's pick or featured article) can only be marked by admins. EpicWikipedian 18:49, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Manual of style Yes. This is to make sure the bold type wording will not interfere with the actual content. EpicWikipedian 16:57, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Happy new year! ***2012!*** EpicWikipedian 00:07, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Images Hey, BandiCooper. Is it possible for you to upload bigger resolution and better quality of some images? The image I recognize include some cut crates and cut levels in Crash Bandicoot. [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 11:06, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, well. Thanks anyway. I wish Crash Mania would've had bigger images at the first place. :s [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 11:18, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I know what was wrong. You must've uploaded the thumbnail images. The images from Crash Mania can actually be enlarged. I'll upload some more bigger images. [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 11:45, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Wait, did you say that you wanted to apply for adminship? I'll make the request clearer next time. EpicWikipedian 11:01, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Click here to make a request for adminship. That link contains all the rules you need to have met before you are eligible for adminship, but I'm sure you already have met all of those rules. EpicWikipedian 13:44, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! :) Okay, I'm now a bureaucrat, well done for your good work! You have now earned the right to be an admin. Just wait a few minutes for me to prepare for your adminship and then you will have the rights granted to you. :) EpicWikipedian 18:11, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :You now have the rights! Keep up the good work! :) EpicWikipedian 18:14, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure! Keep contributing! :) EpicWikipedian 18:16, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :::To be honest, the global terms of use of Wikia says otherwise, but I think that might only be for the chat. EpicWikipedian 18:52, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Policy Yes! Feel free to, if you make a mistake we'll always be there to correct it. EpicWikipedian 19:01, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Background Sure, but make sure it fits well into the sidebars. I've been aware for some time that people have been complaining about off-topic graphics and this may help cool down some of the complaints. EpicWikipedian 10:03, January 6, 2012 (UTC) In response to your questions Firstly, about the achievements, I don't think it's a very good idea to enable them. We've already had Bandipedia without achievements for more than 6 years and it probably wouldn't work. As for block times, we should think about set times for administrators to block people. Another administrator also said about introducing set block times and since the majority of us are in favour of it I should start making the block times soon and any other admin should feel free to change it. EpicWikipedian 17:55, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :By the way, we already have a poll, even if it's near the bottom of the main page. EpicWikipedian 17:57, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::There is now a blocking policy in the administrators page, check it out and tell me what you think. EpicWikipedian 18:53, January 6, 2012 (UTC) The new background I don't know, unfortunately. Maybe I could try making one myself and see how it works out as I was the person who created the top left logo. EpicWikipedian 10:56, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Scorporilla Are Scorporilla and Mighty Scorporilla different? [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 12:30, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Skin Hello, what happened to the logo and skin? Who changed it back to the older black and white logo? EpicWikipedian 18:20, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Background Okay, but the background will be made less transparent by me. It will still be a bit transparent. EpicWikipedian 10:10, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Logo Just if I could ask you to wait a little while before changing the logo again. There is also a white space to the left, so I'm going to revert back to the old logo as it'll cause confusion and people are going to get angry if the logo is changed too much. EpicWikipedian 15:38, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Komodo55 Unfortunately, I'm not able to remove bureaucratic status from anyone (although I can remove rollback, bot and admin status from anyone). Since Komodo55 still has bureaucratic status, even though he has already been desysopped by Crashfreak99, I cannot remove his bureaucratic status. You have to be a staff member who works for Wikia in order to do that. I still can't understand why he used to help us out and now he's causing chaos. EpicWikipedian 21:56, January 16, 2012 (UTC)